The present invention relates to a rubber composition and a tire using the same. Generally, raw materials such as carbon black derived from petroleum resources are used for a rubber composition for a tire. When carbon black is used as a reinforcing agent for a rubber, weather resistance can be also improved together with its reinforcing effect.
However, environmental problems have been recently emphasized and regulations on carbon dioxide emission have been made more rigorous. Further, since the amount of petroleum deposits is finite and there is a limit in using raw materials derived from petroleum resources, there is required development of a rubber composition for a tire comprising raw materials derived from non-petroleum resources that replace a portion or all of raw materials derived from petroleum resources used at present. Consequently, for example, raw materials such as silica derived from non-petroleum resources have been used as a material replacing carbon black. However, when silica is used as a reinforcing agent, there cannot be kept shielding and absorption effects of ultraviolet rays that carbon black has. Therefore, cracks are easily generated in the rubber by ultraviolet rays.
JP2003-63206A discloses ecological tires prepared by using raw materials derived from resources other than petroleum such as a natural rubber, silica, and sericite, thereby making it possible to consider an effect on environment and prepare for decrease in supply quantity of petroleum in future. Further, the disclosed ecological tires have performances bearing comparison with those of tires prepared by using raw materials derived from petroleum resources as main components. In those tires, silica is used as a material replacing carbon black, however, no consideration was made as to the point that when carbon black is replaced with silica, weather resistance is deteriorated.